


Glasses

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Out of Mind, Episode: s03e01 Into the Fire, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wakes up without his glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Accessory" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel woke up, gasping, and the first thing he noticed was that his glasses were missing. This wasn't entirely unusual - Daniel often woke up without them - but it was a matter of figuring out why.

If he woke up in his apartment or on Jack's couch, then his glasses would be carefully folded on the nearest end table. If he was in the infirmary, they would be in the pocket of Janet's lab coat, to keep him from escaping prematurely.

If he woke on the ground off-world, they would be on the ground nearby, hopefully not broken, and if he woke in a Goa'uld holding cell or Sarcophagus, then he would be making an appointment at the Lens Crafters as soon as he got back to Colorado Springs.

As his day progressed, the status of his glasses slid through scenarios two through four, and Daniel became increasingly glad that he couldn't see.


End file.
